SitHiei?
by Risika Karew
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Inuyasha's prayer beads worked? Or if they would work on another demon? A short, cocky, anti-grav hair demon...
1. PLOTS FOR REVENGE

HI! So...this story is gonna have my main character in it but I haven't written any other stories yet (this is my first) so I'm just gonna write it and go back later and write the stories that introduce her. I got this idea yesterday and I didn't want it to go out of my head so I decided that I'm gonna write it now and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me! MUWHAHAHAHA! ..... Anyway, Risika is my main OC. She's human but she's slightly (ahem) insane so can be very dangerous at times. Also she's probably gonna be bi-polar at times and she dabbles in magic stuff. I'll develop her character more as I go on, just know most of my stories are gonna be centered around Hiei as he's my favorites. He's probably gonna be out of character too so enjoy and I'll try to make it as unconfusing as possible!   
  
Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I don't own YYH or any of the characters except Risika.  
  
Chapter 1 Plots for Revenge  
  
We join our heroes (and heroines) in the middle of a very troubling dispute at Genkai's...  
  
Risika: KURAMA!!!!!  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Risika: Hiei ate MY ice cream.  
  
Kurama: Oh, um, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about that now Risika.  
  
Risika: Yes you can! Punish him! Use your rose whip and beat the hell outta him! I was saving that ice cream to eat in front of him when he pissed me off. Now, I'm pissed off and I have nothing to extract my revenge with.  
  
Kurama: ; Um, I'm sure he didn't eat it on purpose.  
  
Risika: Of course he did! How can you not eat something on purpose?  
  
Kurama: ;; I mean he didn't realize it was yours.  
  
Risika: -- Kurama...  
  
Kurama: Yes?  
  
Risika: This is Hiei we're talking about.  
  
Kurama: ;;;  
  
Risika: Well, you're obviously not gonna help.mumble stupid fox mumble  
  
(Hiei enters)  
  
Hiei: Why's Kurama stupid?  
  
Risika: Because he won't help me give you what you justly deserve for eating my ice cream!!!  
  
Hiei: And what do I deserve?  
  
Risika: Death. To have your eyeballs gorged out and then be strung up by your feet so all the blood drains out of your body through your eye sockets.  
  
Hiei & Kurama: OO  
  
Kurama: Um...Don't you think that's a little severe for ice cream?  
  
Risika: No. If I had eaten Hiei's ice cream, he would have mangled me. So he should be mangled times 20 because I'm a girl.  
  
Hiei: ¬¬ What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Risika: Being a girl makes me more defenseless and when someone takes advantage of me they should be should be punished accordingly.  
  
Hiei: You're not defenseless, and if you were it would be because you're a ningen, not because you're a girl.  
  
Risika: You're right.  
  
Hiei: What???  
  
Risika: You should be mangled times 40 because not only am I a girl but I'm human too, so you took double advantage of me!  
  
Hiei: Grrrr. Look, YOUR ice cream was just sitting in the freezer. How was I supposed to know it was yours?!?!  
  
Risika: Because it said "DO NOT EAT" on it!! Maybe I should have put a picture on it though since you obviously CAN"T READ!!!!  
  
Hiei: I CAN READ!!! And the next thing I'll be reading is your tombstone!!  
  
Risika: GRRRR  
  
Hiei: GRRRR Kurama: ; Why don't we all just go out and get some ice cream right now?  
  
Hiei & Risika: NO!  
  
Risika: That's it Hiei!! I'm soooooo gonna get you back for this! storms out  
  
Hiei: Oh, I'm so scared. walks away  
  
Kurama: looking after both of them God, its just ice cream.  
  
Risika storms into the living room and plops down on the couch and grabs the remote. "God, Hiei is such a jerk." She turns on the TV and starts flipping channels. "Hey, Inuyasha's on!" She watches this for awhile while trying to think of a way to get back at Hiei. "Hmm, has to be something really good..."  
  
"Sit boy!!" sounds from the TV. "Ah. Kagome, you don't know how lucky you....That's it!!!!!" Risika screamed as she jumped up from the couch.  
  
"What's it?" Kurama asked, walking in.  
  
"Ummm, nothing, I was just, umm, thinking that I have to go...do my laundry! Yeah, laundry!" Risika said as she ran out of the room. Kurama started after. "Since when does Risika clean anything?"  
  
"Yes, this is gonna be soooooo awesome! But how am I gonna do it?"  
  
Yeah!! The first chapter of my first story! Okay, so it wasn't that great but the plot and stuff will come in the next chapter. I hope this is okay. Please review and tell me and if you don't like it don't be too harsh but tell me what I can do to improve. I was never very good in English. TT I get lots of ideas but the whole writing them down thing takes some effort. Anyway, review!!! 


	2. CINEMATIC CONPSIRACIES

So I just got back form seeing Shrek 2. For the second time. I love that movie. Puss is soooooo cute. I'm not a cat person but he's pretty adorable. Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter, if not then you should probably stop reading this and go somewhere else. Oh and just so you know, stuff written like this: 'stuff written' is something someone is thinking to themselves. SO...Onward!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Inuyasha, Superman, or pancakes.  
  
Chapter 2 Cinematic Conspiracies  
  
"Genkai?"  
  
"Yes Risika?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me with something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I know there's spells and charms and stuff you can put on someone, let's say, a demon, to restrain them or whatever, but I was wondering, could you use a piece of jewelry to do it, like necklace maybe?"  
  
Genkai looked over at Risika suspiciously. "Why would you want to do that?"  
  
Risika shifted "Well, I was thinking maybe I could use something like that to help protect me, or anyone else, if we ever got caught up in one of the guys fights."  
  
Genkai's eyes narrowed. "Hmm, well I suppose it would be possible. You might want to look into. Use the library. But don't do anything without consulting me first!"  
  
Risika brightened. "I would never do anything dangerous without asking you first, Genkai! Thanks!"  
  
Risika ran out into the hall. An evil smile crossed her face. "I'll just have to make sure it's not dangerous. Hehehe." She ambled down to the library and slid the door closed behind her. "Now where to start..."

- - -

_The next day..._  
  
Risika is sprawled across a table with piles of books scattered all over the place. "Oh...my...god. This is taking forever! Hiei'll be dead by the time I find anything!"  
  
She gets up and starts to head to another shelf. "Maybe if I look for stuff about jewelry I'll find something. There's nothing here about restriction charms. This would be a good time to have the fox's genius."  
  
Risika is flipping through yet another book when she stops. She stares at it and slowly an evil smile spreads across her face. "Perfect..."

- - -

Shadows play across the wall, a dark mist hangs over the room. The sound of maniacal laughter can be heard echoing from the walls, and a dark figure leans over a bubbling cauldron.  
  
"Hey Risika, have you seen Urameshi anywhere?"  
  
The shadows, mist, and laughter vanish to reveal Risika humming, stirring what seems to be a simple stew.  
  
"Why no, Kuwabara, I haven't seen our dear Yusuke anywhere. If I do, I'll be sure to tell him you were looking for him though." Risika says smiling sweetly.  
  
"Uh, ok," Kuwabara looks at her questioningly and leaves.  
  
The shadows and mist float back in. Risika's eyes darken. "That was close. The baka almost caught us, but don't worry my precious, we'll be ready soon. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough cough-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

- - -

Hiei is leaning against a tree, trying to relax and enjoy the afternoon. "Why does she have to freak out about every little thing? She tortures _me_ enough. Now she's gonna be all pissy. Maybe I should disappear for a couple days...No, then she'd get even more pissed."  
  
Kurama walks over to see what's going on. "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, just wondering how long it'll take Risika to get over this stupid ice cream thing."  
  
Kurama sat down next to Hiei. "You know, you could always just apologize."  
  
"No way! I'm not apologizing for _eating_ something. Besides, even if I did, it probably wouldn't help anyway. She's psychotic."  
  
"Yeah, well...oh, speaking of psycho, she's been acting really weird. Slinking around and answering every question with 'Nothing' and she told me she had to do her laundry yesterday. Since when does she do laundry?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. She's probably just plotting her revenge against me." Hiei said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Kurama's eyebrows popped up. "Aren't _you_ worried about it?"  
  
"No, she wouldn't do anything to hurt me (much), and the sooner she gets it over with, the sooner she'll stop being a pain in the ass."  
  
"Ahh, Hiei, that's so sweet." Kurama replied smiling.  
  
"Shut up! Stupid fox..."

- - -

"There, now all I have to do is add something of Hiei's and it'll be done." Risika takes a piece of ripped cloth out of her pocket. "Thank god Hiei's always ripping his cloths during fights; it makes this soooo much easier." She dropped the piece of cloth into the pot and a little mushroom cloud burst out of it. "Yes! Praise me, the almighty goddess!! Now I just have to figure out how to get it on him. I'll have to wait till he's sleeping. There's no way I could get it on him while he's awake." She took a pair of pliers and grabbed something out of the pot, then picked it up and poured the remaining liquid into the kitchen sink. "Goodbye evidence." She grabbed the rest of her stuff and zipped out. On the way she ran into Yusuke.  
  
"Hey! Whattcha doin'?"  
  
"Nothing. Kuwabaka was looking for you earlier."  
  
"Yeah, I know. We're gonna go get a bunch of movies and everyone's coming over tonight to watch. Are you coming?"  
  
"Is Hiei coming?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"I'll be there." Risika said vehemently and walked away like she was on a mission.  
  
Yusuke looked after her strangely "Ok..."

- - -

Later that night, everyone was gathered around the TV, trying to find a comfortable place to sit...  
  
Risika: Move Yusuke, I was sitting there!  
  
Yusuke: Well, you left.  
  
Risika: I had to go get something. Now move and give me my seat back!  
  
Yusuke: No. Go sit by Kuwabara.  
  
Risika: No way! He stinks!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey!!!  
  
Risika: I wanna sit by Hiei! Move!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Why do you wanna sit by him so bad? smirk You're not planning on doing bad things during the movie, are you?  
  
Yusuke was then knocked of the couch by Risika and Keiko both slapping him simultaneously. Hiei looked down at him. "Pervert," he said with disgust. He then looked over at Risika, now seated next to him. "Why do you wanna sit by me anyway?"  
  
"So I can keep on eye on you." She said sticking her nose up and turning away from him. Hiei just rolled his eyes. (I wonder if his jagan rolls when he does that?)  
  
"That's not all she's gonna be putting on you, Hiei!" Yusuke said from the floor.  
  
BAM!!  
  
"Stupid pervert." Risika mumbled.

- - -

The room was dark and everyone was watching some bloody, action movie the boys (Yusuke and Baka-Baka) had picked out. Risika was sitting quietly waiting for an opening. 'This is perfect. Hiei always falls asleep during these stupid movies. I just have to wait till he does and then I can just slip it over his head. I hope he passes out soon..."  
  
Hiei, meanwhile, was sitting quietly, thinking about what Risika was thinking about. 'She probably just wanted to sit here to annoy me, but she's not doing anything. Maybe she's waiting for me to fall asleep. I always fall asleep during these stupid movies. Should I just let her get it over with? It can't be too bad if she's gonna do it here in front of everyone. Maybe she wants to embarrass me. She loves humiliating me. Man, this sucks...'  
  
'Why isn't he falling asleep? Maybe he knows I'm planning something. I know! I'll start annoying him so he thinks that's my reason for sitting here! It'll just be an added bonus!'  
  
With that Risika swung her feet over the side of the couch, right in front of Hiei's face. "Would you get you stinking feet out of my face please?" Risika looked over at him innocently. "But I'm comfy like this. Besides you were just about to get up to go get me a soda anyway."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me."  
  
"I'm not-" Hiei started.  
  
"Would you two shut up please! You're drowning out the explosions!!" Yusuke shouted. Risika looked at Hiei and smiled at him expectantly. "Grrrrr...fine." Hiei got up and went to go get a soda. He came back, handed it to her and sat down. Not 10 seconds after that...  
  
"AHHHH!! You spilled soda all over me!!!!" Hiei yelped jumping up.  
  
"OHH! I'm so sorry. It was an accident!" Risika apologized fevorently with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"An accident my ass!! Stop being such a b-"  
  
"HEY!! Cut it out!! You're ruining the movie!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Shut up, idiot! They're only blowing stuff up! Who cares about that stupid crap?" Hiei shouted back while trying to dry himself off. He finished and sat back down. 'Grrrrr...she better cut it out. I'm only gonna take so much of this and then she's dead.'  
  
'Hmmm, I think that's enough for now. If I do anything else he'll probably snap and strangle me or something. He's so pissed now he won't be able to think about staying awake and he'll drift off. Probably cursing me...hehehe.'  
  
The night continued on without incident. Then...'Yes!! He's finally dozed off.' Risika looked around the room. Everyone was watching the screen, except for Kuwabara, who was also asleep and forming a little drool puddle on his chest. 'Ewww...anyway, no one's watching so this is perfect.' Risika pulled a little pouch out of her pocket and opened it. She grabbed what was inside and looked around again. Then she carefully held it over Hiei's head and slid it down around his neck. The she tucked the chain into his shirt. 'YES!!!!! Finally!! Revenge will be mine!!!!!'

- - -

The next morning, people were sprawled out across the living room. Keiko had gone home the night before, but everyone else had fallen asleep during their movie-fest. The only person not in the room was Risika, who had retreated to the kitchen in anticipation. "God, how much longer can they sleep? Then again, I'd probably still be asleep too if I wasn't so anxious for Hiei to wake up.smiles evilly I can't wait to see the look on his face. I should make sure Kurama's up too though so he can save me when Hiei tries to kill me. If it doesn't work, that is..."  
  
At that exact moment, our red-haired fox began to stir from his slumber. "Ugh, I wonder what Yusuke put in those drinks. I need an aspirin." He got up and headed towards the kitchen. As he passed Hiei, the little pyromaniac started to come around. "Hey, I'm gonna go get something in the kitchen. Do you want anything?" Hiei looked up at him and blinked. "Huh?" -- "Never mind."  
  
Kurama walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Risika. "Hey what are you doing up?" Risika looked up and seemed a little relieved. "Nothing. Is Hiei up yet?"  
  
"He was just waking up. Why, did you need to talk to him?"  
  
"No, just wondering."  
  
"Oh...well...I'm gonna go get dressed."  
  
"No! Wait, ummm...I'm gonna make breakfast. Sit down. Do you like pancakes?"  
  
Kurama looked at her like she was losing it and said "...Yes... Are you okay?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Risika answered, somewhat distracted. Just then, a perturbed voice could be heard from the other room. "What the hell...?" Kurama looked over at Risika who seemed to have paled slightly. 'Maybe this wasn't such a great idea...'  
  
Hiei walked in looking homicidal. "What the hell is going on?" "What happened?" Kurama asked. "I woke up and I had this around my neck." At "this", he held up a heavy chain with a huge, sparkly Superman emblem hanging from it. "And I can't get it off!" To prove this he tried to yank the necklace off but it wouldn't budge from his neckline. Kurama looked bewildered. "Who would...?" At this, they both looked over at Risika.  
  
"Hehe...Pancakes?"  
  
Hiei launched himself at Risika. As he's flying through the air, the following thoughts fly through Risika's head:  
  
'Okay, calm down. In Inuyasha, Kagome simply said the first thing that she thought of to restrain him. What would restrain Hiei?'  
  
She looks up at the bloodthirsty demon flying towards her and says...  
  
"Chill Sparky."  
  
At these words, Hiei was sent reeling into the rear wall. For a few seconds everything and everyone was completely still. Then, Hiei growled and started toward Risika again.  
  
"Chill Sparky."  
  
Once again Hiei was sent soaring backwards. Risika looked at him blankly for a minute, then a smile slowly spread across her face. 'I change my mind. This was an awesome idea.'

* * *

Yeah! Another chapter done. And this one was a lot longer too. My sister's home for Memorial Day and the computer's in her room so I can only go on so much. She was mad because I used the word "sparky" which she claims is "her" word. Anyway, I'm getting a job soon (blah) so hopefully I'll still have a lot of time to write. Review!!!


	3. MISSION TO MAKAI

I was reviewing what I wrote so far and it seems I made a few grammar mistakes and there's some stuff I could have written better so I'm gonna try to improve. [sparkly-eyed me sitting in front of computer with determined look on my face]. Kurama comes in and looks at what I'm writing.  
  
Kurama: You know what would make this story better?  
  
Me: What? (genuinely interested)  
  
Kurama: If I was in it more.  
  
Me: - - Anyway, I'm truly interested in what you (the readers) have to say [gives Kurama dirty look] so please review!  
  
Kurama: Also, Risika doesn't own YYH, she does own the character Risika however, who, coincidently has the same name as her. Isn't that spiffy!!  
  
Me: Let's just get on with the story...

(Stuff with [] is an action or expression.)  
  
Chapter 3 Mission to Makai  
  
Hiei slowly gets up from the floor and looks at Risika. "What the hell did you do?!?!"  
  
"Who said I did anything. Maybe it was some evil nemesis from your past that has come back to torture you."  
  
"I'm not stupid. You obviously did this. You had the opportunity and the motivation to. And I flew backward when _you_ said...wait, what did you say?"  
  
Kurama, starting to come out of his stupor, answers "She said "Chill Sparky"."  
  
Hiei's eyebrows knit together. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?! Who came up with that?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry!! But when you have a crazed fire demon flying at you, _you_ try to think of something clever to say. Besides, I don't think it's that bad. It kinda fits..."Chill Sparky"."  
  
At that, Hiei flew backwards once more.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"ARGH! Would you stop that!! Don't open you mouth unless I tell you to. Now what did you do to me?"  
  
"First of all, I don't think _you_ should be ordering _me_ around Spark-(Hiei flinches)-plug. And second of all, I didn't do anything to you. I did something to that necklace."  
  
"Well, what did you do?" But before she could answer, everyone walked in to see what the commotion was about, "What's going on? Why's everyone up so early?" Yusuke asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over and saw the chain around Hiei's neck. Suddenly he was wide awake. "Dude, what the hell are you wearing? What'd I miss?"  
  
Hiei looked over at him exasperatedly, "We were just about to find out before you interrupted idiot. Now shut up." He looked over at Risika expectantly.  
  
"Um, I didn't do anything really...just a Command spell..." she mumbled the last part. "WHAT did you do?" "I used a Command spell alright!!"  
  
"Where did you find a spell like that?" Kurama asked, now back to his regular thinking levels.  
  
"It was in a book in Genkai's library. There was actually some other really interesting stuff about maiming and mutilation but I wasn't that mad so I..." She looked up to see everyone starring at her like she had three heads. Hiei especially looked horrified.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"Wait a minute, what exactly is going on here? What did this spell do?" Yusuke asked, shaking off his previous shock. "Don't..." Hiei opened his mouth, but he was too late.  
  
"Chill Sparky."  
  
And Hiei was airborne once again. 'This is gonna get really old really fast...' he decided as he picked himself up. Yusuke instantly broke into fits of laughter. "Oh my god...HAHAHA...I can't believe...HAHA...that was awesome..."  
  
Hiei glared at him. "Careful detective, nothing's protecting you from me." Kuwabara was dumbstruck (nothing new there). "How'd she do that?"  
  
"It was probably a very simple process, am I right Risika? You only need a few ingredients and probably something of the person's that the spell is intended for." Kurama concluded. Risika nodded and added, "And the necklace."  
  
Yusuke was standing over by Hiei now. He picked up the charm hanging from his neck. Hiei slapped his hand away. "Where'd you get sucha corny looking thing anyway?" Risika looked over at him. "It was the only thing I could find. I got it out of Kurama's room."  
  
Everyone now looked at Kurama. He blushed and looked completely embarrassed. "I wouldn't picture you as a pimp, Kurama." Hiei mocked. (Yes, Hiei just said pimp .) Kurama blushed a little more. "Shut up Jaganshi! I didn't get it. Youko did! I was somewhat incapacitated (drunk) and I would have taken it back but he..." Kurama paused. "Stole it?" Risika supplied. "Um, yeah." Kurama confessed, looking slightly ashamed (just slightly).  
  
With that now out of the way, they could move on to more important things like..."Get this thing off me!" Hiei ordered.  
  
"But you just put it on. And I haven't had any fun yet." Risika said indignantly.  
  
Hiei looked at her incredulously. "I don't care if you've had fun! I'm not gonna fly around at your every whim just so you can amuse yourself. You better get this thing off me now, because if you don't, once I do get it off, you'll pay." Hiei threatened.  
  
Risika stuck out her bottom lip and started pouting.  
  
"Now. Or maybe if you don't want to, I could ask Genkai. I'm sure she would love to hear about how you used one of her books to put a charm on me." Hiei smirked as Risika's eyes widened.  
  
"You wouldn't." She said in disbelief.  
  
"I would."  
  
"Ugh, fine!" she stomped over and put her hands around the chain and yanked up...and up...and up.  
  
"Ummm...Hiei? How do you feel about turtlenecks?"

- - -

The group was sitting outside the library where Risika and Kurama were going over the spell she'd done. Hiei was fuming and the rest were keeping their distance from the smoldering demon. Yukina walked up though, sat down next to him, and put her hand on his arm. "Don't worry Hiei, I'm sure Kurama-san and Ri-chan will find something soon. Do you want me to make you anything while we're waiting?" Hiei calmed down a little and replied "No thank you." "Hm, well, maybe some tea would help. Excuse me, I'll be right back." And Yukina walked off toward the kitchen. "Wait, my love, I'll help you." Kuwabara cried and followed. Hiei cringed but didn't say anything.  
  
A moment later, Kurama walked out holding a book, trailed by Risika. Hiei waited, hoping they had good news.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly good news, but it's better than nothing." Kurama informed them. Hiei sighed. "What is it?" "Well, there isn't any counter-spell that we can find, but it's simple enough that someone with enough magickal knowledge would probably know an easy way to reverse it." Kurama told him. "Okay, what about Genkai?" Hiei asked. Kurama glanced back at Risika, turned back to Hiei and said, "Well, we could ask her, but she's not a magickal expert." Hiei frowned. "You're just trying to keep her out of trouble," he said, indicating Risika. "No, I'm not. I don't want to go to Genkai because she really isn't an expert and, well, if she finds out about this, Risika won't be the only one who suffers. Think about it Hiei." Kurama said forcefully.  
  
'The fox has a point,' Hiei thought to himself. "So what else can we do?" Kurama seemed a little relieved. He didn't want his library privileges taken away. Selfish fox.  
  
"Well, there's of couple people I can think of who could help us, but only a few who would. I think our best bet would be Junichi."  
  
"Who's Junichi?"  
  
"An old sorceress. She's not a "good guy" per say, but she's not dangerous to us. She'll help us for a small price."  
  
Hiei looked at Risika. "You are soooooo paying for this."  
  
"Nani?! I don't have any money! Besides, we can just give her the stupid necklace when she takes it off you."  
  
Yukina came in with a tray of tea. "Here you go everyone." She walked over to Hiei and sat down. "Here Hiei. What did they say?"  
  
"Oh, um, we have to get some sorceress person to get it off." Yukina brightened. "See, I told you they would find something! Everything'll be fine." Hiei nodded, and then looked over to Kurama. "So where's this Junichi live."  
  
"Makai."  
  
Risika looked interested. "Really? Does that that mean we're going to Makai?"  
  
"Well, obviously. I doubt she makes house calls." Hiei taunted.  
  
"Chill Sparky."  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Hiei: I swear to god, I'm gonna kill you...  
  
Risika: Ya know Hiei, that doesn't really motivate me to help.  
  
Hiei: Help? What are you gonna do? Pack for us?  
  
Risika: No!!! I'm coming with you!  
  
Hiei: No-friggin-way. You'd get us all killed.  
  
Risika: No I wouldn't!! I'm super helpful!! I can make pancakes and boil water and I'm adorable and...  
  
Hiei: **¬ ¬** How is that helpful?  
  
Risika: If some ugly demon attacks us, I can use my charms and seduce him.  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Risika: ∩∩ So, when do we leave? 

- - -

Hiei, Risika, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara we all getting ready to leave. Hiei was going for obvious reasons; Risika was going because she thought it'd be fun; Kurama was going to make sure they didn't kill each other and he knew where to find Junichi; Yusuke was going because he wanted to see Risika torture Hiei some more; and Kuwabara was going because I need someone to make fun of.  
  
Risika: Sooo, how do we get to Makai? Once we get there, what do we do? Are we gonna meet a lot of demons? What happens if they attack us? You'll still protect me, right Hiei? Are we gonna have to sleep outside? What're we gonna eat? Do they have good restaurants in Makai? Do they take Ningenkai money? Do we even have any money? How long is gonna take to get there? What's Junichi like? Is she nice? I bet she's really old and has warts and smells and stuff. Her and Kuwabaka would get along great. Are we there yet?  
  
Kurama: We haven't even left Ningenkai yet.  
  
Risika: Oh...  
  
Hiei: [sigh] Ikuso...  
  
They made for Reikai, because if they just went to Makai on their own, Koenma would probably have a tantrum and it was easier that way anyway. So, off they headed to the little Jr. Prince's palace. They went up to his office to find him asleep on the desk with a trail of drool coming out of his mouth. Risika and Hiei snickered.  
  
Risika: HEY KOENMA!!!!  
  
He jumped up and had a piece of paper stuck to his head.  
  
Koenma: Wha..?  
  
Everyone laughed. Koenma grumbled and cleaned himself up.  
  
Koenma: What the hell did you do that for?  
  
Risika: You're always popping up and scaring us.  
  
Koenma: Yeah, well. That's different. Anyway, what do you want?  
  
Kurama: We need to go to Makai.  
  
Koenma: Why?  
  
Kurama: Well, we have a bit of a magickal problem, and we need some advice from someone there.  
  
Koenma: What kind of problem?  
  
Risika: Well,-  
  
But before she could start Hiei slapped his hand over her mouth.  
  
Hiei: Someone put spell on me and we need to know how to get it off.  
  
Koenma: Who would do that? What happened?  
  
Hiei: I don't know who did it and, um, it's kinda private...  
  
Koenma looked wary but intrigued: What is it?  
  
Kurama (having caught on right away): You really don't want to know.  
  
Koenma: o.o Yeah, I guess that's fine. I don't have any cases for you right now, just don't make a scene or draw attention to yourselves. It could cause problems.  
  
Hiei: Okay! Well, we should get going. Thanks a million! Bye!  
  
He dragged Risika out and everyone followed.  
  
Koenma: Looks like it's affected his mind as well... 

- - -

Once outside, Risika pried Hiei's hand off.  
  
"What was that about? Why'd you lie to Koenma?"  
  
Hiei looked at her and said "He wouldn't let us go if he knew it was some stupid prank you played on me. He'd say it wasn't important enough and would make me live with it. He'd probably make you stop using magick too. He's stupid like that."  
  
"Ooohhhhh. Good thing you stopped me, but now Koenma thinks you have some gross disease or something on your-"  
  
"HEY! Are you guys coming or what?" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"YES! God, chill out sparky!" Risika shouted back.  
  
BAM!!!  
  
"Oops, gomen Hiei." 

- - -

Hiei was walking along with a little bandage on his head (in addition to his bandanna thingy). He smashed into a rock on that last trip through the air. Risika was following behind him, looking somewhat guilty. Only somewhat because she doesn't have much of a conscience, if it had been anyone else she wouldn't have cared.  
  
They were on a vast plain, with a few spots of trees here and there. They had been walking for couple hours now, and it was almost sundown. "Are we gonna stop to camp soon?" Yusuke whined.  
  
Kurama looked back from his place in front of the group. "We'll stop in an hour or so. There's an oasis I want to get past before the sun goes down."  
  
"Are we gonna camp there?" Risika asked.  
  
"No, we should be as far away from there as possible at night." Kurama said, focusing on where they were again.  
  
Risika strode up next to Hiei. "Why don't we wanna be by the oasis at night?"  
  
"Because there's so little water around here, there's gonna be a whole bunch of things that will be attracted to that place and you don't wanna see the things that come out at night."  
  
"You're just trying to scare me."  
  
Hiei shrugged. They continued walking and came to the oasis. It was pretty small but big enough to take a swim in. Which is exactly what Risika wanted to do.  
  
Risika: Please?  
  
Kurama: Iie.  
  
Risika: Why not?!?  
  
Kurama: It'll take too long. We only need drinking water. And besides, you'll attract things if you smell all fresh and clean. It's safer to smell to like your surroundings.  
  
Risika: You mean like crap?  
  
Kurama: = =× No, I mean like nature.  
  
Risika: But nature smells bad. I don't roll around in crap like foxes.  
  
Kurama: FOXES DON'T ROLL AROUND IN CRAP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Risika, Yusuke, and Kuwabara: O.O Whoa...  
  
Hiei: Well, that's like saying he rolls around in crap. Duh, he'd get pissed.  
  
Risika: [bows] Gomen, Kurama-dono  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Hiei: Kurama-dono?  
  
Risika: Well, he's leading us around, isn't he? I don't want him pissed at me and leading me into a death pit or something.  
  
Kurama: - - Let's just move on...  
  
They headed away from the oasis and made camp. They boiled a pot of water, curtsy of Risika ("See! I told you I'd be helpful!) and had yummy rice and jerky for dinner. Yusuke and Kuwabara then proceeded to see who could burp loader until Risika came up behind them and knocked them out with the pot.  
  
Later, just before dawn, while everyone was suppose to be asleep...  
  
"Okay, it's almost morning. I'll just run down to the oasis real quick, hop in and out, and no one will know the difference." Risika checked to make sure they were still asleep (or unconscious) and ran off.  
  
It was still pretty dark but there seemed to be no one around, so Risika strode forward. She was about to strip down when she heard a branch snap behind her. "Hello?"  
  
A big, ugly demon stepped out from the shadows. He was kinda yellowish- green and had little spikes all over his shoulders and down his back to the tip of his long, whip-like tail. "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" he hissed. Different world, same bad pick-up lines.  
  
Risika stepped back. "Eep."  
  
"Come here, little girl, let's have some fun..." And dozens of pairs of little red eyes popped open in the surrounding bushes. Risika opened her mouth and...  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" sounded from a distance. Hiei shot up. "What's going on?" He looked around. "Where's Risika?"  
  
Hiei looked around, the guys were getting up. They looked confused. "What's going on?" Just then, another scream...  
  
"HIEI!!!!!!"  
  
"RISIKA!!!" Everyone was fully awake now. "Where'd it come from?" Yusuke asked, looking around. Kurama froze and said "The oasis..."  
  
They all took off, but Hiei was there first of course. He was greeted by the sight of Risika being cornered by a tall, ugly looking demon (see above) and from the bushes around him, smaller ones were coming out. The smaller ones didn't look very intelligent, they probably followed big&ugly (the demon, not Kuwabara). Hiei zoomed over to Risika and started to fend off the smaller ones while B&U sat back to watch. Just then, the others showed up and started in on chopping down the minions. B&U started to get a little nervous, since there were only a few little guys left. When they were all dead, Hiei started to head over to where B&U was waiting. Suddenly he whistled and a dozen little demons jumped out of the bushes towards Hiei. There was no way he could dodge them all...  
  
"Chill Sparky!!"  
  
Hiei was thrown backwards with a force that knocked everything out of his way. He then got up and killed all the little demons. B&U looked confused, but suddenly he smiled. "Doesn't matter, they're nothing." And then he whistled again, but this time it was louder. "It's great that you can whistle like that, but it's not gonna do you any good now." Hiei said, and just as he was about to hack into him, something rumbled.  
  
The rumbling got a little louder and coming towards them was this big creature thing. It was like a cross between a buffalo and a jaguar. It headed straight for Hiei but he dodged. "Yusuke, make yourself useful and kill this thing." "Aww, aren't you even gonna give me a challenge?" he asked, but he raised his hand and aimed. He fired his spirit gun and killed the thing with one shot. B&U now looked really nervous. So nervous in fact, that he turned to run, but he didn't get very far before Hiei caught up to him and chopped off his head (yeah!! Blood and gore!).  
  
Now that everything was dead, the guys turned toward Risika. Hiei walked up, looked her over, and asked her "Are you okay?" She nodded her head.  
  
Hiei: Good. Now, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!?  
  
Risika: I'm sorry!!! It was almost morning, and I figured it would be okay down here, and if I came and just got in and out real quick, I'd be done before you all woke up. I didn't think there would still be anything here!!!  
  
Hiei: Obviously you weren't thinking!! This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. We wouldn't even be here in the first place if it wasn't for you!  
  
Risika: WHAT?!?  
  
Hiei: If you hadn't put that stupid necklace on me in the first place, none of this would be happening!!!  
  
Risika: Well, if you hadn't eaten my ice cream to purposely piss me off, I never would've put that stupid necklace on you.  
  
Hiei: ARGH!! FINE!! I'm sorry I ate your stupid ice cream!!!!  
  
Risika: really?  
  
Hiei: Huh?  
  
He was confused because her voice changed from pissed to all wistful and gentle.  
  
Risika: Are you really sorry you ate my ice cream?  
  
Hiei: [shifty eyes] anou...yes?  
  
[Risika glomps Hiei]  
  
Risika: [all happy]Well, if you had just apologized in the first place I would've forgiven you. I'm glad you've learned your lesson. [nuzzles Hiei]  
  
All the Guys: OO;;;

* * *

This chapter has 3,248 words. Go me!!! Anyway thanks to my reviewers and don't worry Sakura, I'll make time to write. Oh, and there were some Japanese words in this chapter so here's what they mean:  
  
Nani- what  
  
Gomen- I'm sorry  
  
Ikuso- let's go 

Iie- no

-dono- saying dono after someone's name is like saying my lord/lady, so Risika's saying "My Lord Kurama" Or "Kurama, My Lord"... or Whatever.  
  
Anou- um, er


	4. A NOBLE STEED

I don't own YYH, jerky, or Furby

* * *

Chapter 4 A Noble Steed

Hiei: Um...can you get off me now?  
  
Risika: Oh, okay!   
  
Risika stood up to brush herself off. As she did, she heard something rustle in the bushes. Her head shot up. "What was that?"  
  
The guys tensed, ready to fight. Then, out of the bushes came another one of those buffalo/jaguar things. Except it was smaller. It went over to the dead one and started nudging it with its snout. "What's it doing?" Kuwabara asked. Suddenly Risika's eyes widened. "Oh my god...it's a baby. We killed its mother." Then everyone's eyes widened. "Well, it was attacking us. What were we suppose to do?" Yusuke sputtered.  
  
Risika started towards it but Hiei grabbed her arm. "What're you doing?" "We have to help it. It'll die out here all by itself." she said. "We can't do anything for it, besides it's not our responsibility. I'm sure it'll be fine." "Come on Hiei, you can't be serious. Beside it's kinda cute." "Cute?!? It's a flesh-eating, rampaging monster!! We couldn't take care of it if we tried."  
  
"Well, we'll never know until we do." Risika said as she pulled her arm out of Hiei's grasp. She carefully walked over to where the thing was standing. It shifted, looking nervously at her. "Does anyone have any food on them?" she asked. "Uh, yeah. I've got some jerky." Kuwabara said handing it out to her. Kurama looked at him strangely "Where did you get that from?"  
  
"I grabbed it for breakfast."  
  
"Oh...um...okay."  
  
Risika held out the jerky and started to cautiously approach the baby. It sniffed at the jerky, licked it, and then started to chow down. Once it had finished it all, it licked Risika's hand. "See! I told you it'd be okay!" she said as she patted its head. She turned around to walk back towards the guys and it followed her. She stopped, turned in the other direction and it followed her. She walked in zigzags back to where everyone was waiting and it still followed her. "Oh my god! I can't believe it's following me! I can't decide if that's cute or scary." Then it came up beside her and licked her hand again. Her eyes went all big and she hugged its head. "KAWAII!!!!" she looked over at Hiei and gave him puppy-dog eyes. "Can I keep it?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Hiei started counting off his fingers as he gave reasons. "It's dangerous, it could attack us at any time; we have no way to feed it, we don't even know what it eats; it'll slow us down; it's too big; and what are you gonna do with it when we go back to Ningenkai? We can't take it with us. It's better for it if we just leave it here."  
  
Kurama came up to the animal and patted its head. "I don't know how possible that is now, Hiei. It's already formed an attachment to Risika." Yusuke and Kuwabara also came up to pet it. "Yeah, Hiei. Besides, it's not that bad. It's like having a dog." Yusuke said. The animal looked over at Hiei, trotted over to him, sniffed him, and then licked his hand. "Awwww! That was sooooo cute. It likes you Hiei!" Risika said coming over to pet it once again.  
  
"Yuck!" Hiei said as he wiped off his hand. He looked around at the others. They were all looking at him like he was trying to take away their favorite toy or something. "Argh! Fine, but if it's too much trouble, we lose it!" He stomped away, and as he did the little buff-aguar followed him.

- - -

They were walking again and the buff-aguar was following. Risika would look back at it every few minutes to make sure it was still with them. "We need to name it." She announced. This caused everyone to look around thoughtfully (except Kuwabara). "How about Kuwabara. They kinda look alike." Yusuke said with a snicker. "Hey Urameshi! You're gonna pay for that!" Kuwabara retorted.  
  
"How about Yagyuu?" Kurama suggested. "Hm, maybe. Hey! I know! How about Kyle?" Everyone looked at Risika like she was nuts (no argument there). "Or maybe Furby. Furby's a good name..." "Call it Watarimono." Hiei said without even looking back. Everyone paused. "Hey, that's pretty good." Yusuke observed. "Okay, it's settled." Kurama said, "Watarimono it is." Risika went to cuddle her newly named pet. "We can call him Mono for short." She then proceeded to try to teach it its name. She pointed to herself and said "Me, Risika." Then pointed to it and said "You, Watarimono." Then she would walk away and shout "Watarimono!!!!" hoping it would come up to her. It took a little while but he eventually got it. The third time he did this she hugged his head and made everyone stop to watch.  
  
"See, he's smart!" as Mono walked up to her after being called. Hiei started to walk away, "That's great. Can we go now?" "Aw, come on Hiei. Even you have to admit he's smart. I mean, how long would it take Kuwabara to learn something like that?" Hiei smirked. "Hn. True." Kuwabara looked confused "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" "It means you're a stupid idiot who can't learn his own name." Hiei said with no emotion.  
  
"You wanna say that again to my face, shrimp?!"  
  
"You're a stupid idiot who can't learn his own name," and then added "Baka."  
  
"All right! That's it. You and me shorty. Right now!"  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to die?"  
  
Kuwabara was holding the front of Hiei's shirt while Hiei looked up at him blankly. Risika had pulled a bowl of popcorn out of nowhere and was sitting Indian style, watching the fight with anticipation. Kurama hurried over and grabbed Kuwabara's hand. "Let go Kuwabara. This isn't the time to fight. We all need to get along right now." Meanwhile, Risika was shouting from behind, "Kill'em Hiei!!!" Kuwabara looked over and while his head was turned, Hiei punched him. Kuwabara flew backwards. Risika started laughing. Kurama looked at Hiei exasperatedly, "Why did you do that?" Hiei got a guiltless look on his face. "He deserved it. Besides, that'll help cool him down." Yusuke went over to help Kuwabara up, trying to suppress a snicker as he went. "That wasn't fair, shrimp!" "Oh, well. Get used to it." And the group started off again. 

- - -

It was late afternoon. They had been traveling nonstop and everyone was getting tired. Well, except Risika. She had figured out that Mono was big enough to carry her weight so she was riding him and was perfectly fine. As she rode along she spotted something in the distance. "Hey Kurama? What's that spot out there?" Kurama looked where she was pointing and replied, "Hm, looks like a bar or something." Risika looked surprised. "A bar? They have bars in Makai?" "Oh yeah. Demons love getting drunk. They got the idea from humans." Risika started at the spot for a while and then asked, "Can we-"Kurama, knowing what she was going to ask, cut her off with "No."  
  
Risika: Why not?  
  
Kurama: Bars are really dangerous.  
  
Risika: [rolls eyes] So's everything else in Makai.  
  
Kurama: Risika, think about it. Take a really sleazy bar in Ningenkai, then fill it with demons. Nasty, killing demons. Then get them drunk. Do you really want to see that?  
  
Risika: Yes.  
  
Kurama: [rolls eyes] Well, take my word for it. It's not interesting or fun.  
  
Risika: Come on. My curiosity has to be sated. If we don't go, I'll just sneak off and get in trouble and then you guys will have to come save me. It's easier to just take me there.  
  
Kurama: [sweatdrop]  
  
Hiei: Well, maybe we won't come save you.  
  
Risika: Yes you will. You love me.  
  
Hiei: [sigh] You do remember why we're here right? It's not to take you on a tour of Makia's most dangerous hot spots.  
  
Risika: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, let's go. Yeehaw!!  
  
And as she shouts this she digs her heels into Mono's side. This startles him and he takes off like a shot. Risika, not having anything solid to hold onto is thrown off as Mono rides off into the sunset.

* * *

This chapter wasn't as long as my last ones but I need to think about what's gonna happen next (at the bar) so I figured I should post it now. I have some ideas but I need to come up with a solid plan. I start at my job tomorrow (ugh) and since I'm gonna be a waitress, maybe I'll get some good inspiration. As always, review!!!! 


	5. KARAOKE

Yeah!!! I'm back! Not that I was gone that long. Anyway, I've been working on this chapter over the week, so I hope it flows okay. The other chapters I wrote in like 2 days so it was different writing it this way. Enjoy!!  
  
I don't own YYH, alcohol, karaoke, or Who Framed Roger Rabbit

* * *

The room was gloomy and reeking with sweat, puke, blood and other gross fluids that are extinguished from bodies. The first thing you saw when you walked in was the actually counter to the left of the entrance. It was covered in Enma-knows-what. There was one skinny lizard-looking demon behind it and he was serving varieties of drinks in glasses that looked liked they been cleaned with the rags used to wipe the counter. The drinks themselves didn't look too appetizing either. Well for normal people anyway.  
  
The room was medium sized. There was a small box area where the ceiling was higher than the rest of the room; it was against the right wall from where you walked in. This was probably to accommodate for the stage that was against the middle of right wall. It was just a small square stage. At the moment, there were some drunk demons singing some indistinguishable karaoke song on it.  
  
Yes, karaoke.  
  
Demons singing karaoke.  
  
It was just as they were finishing up their tune that our group walked in, and because of that everybody was too busy throwing things to notice them.  
  
Hiei looked like he normally did, but he was the only one. Kurama had transformed into Youko to try to draw less attention to them (I don't know how plausible that is if there are any girls around). Yusuke and Kuwabara were both wearing big coats with hoods. And Risika was wearing a full body cloak with a hood that covered her face as well. It didn't look too unusual however, since this is Makai and demons are all dark and menacing and stuff. They sat down at a small table in the back.  
  
"Okay, this is a bar. Can we please leave now?" Hiei pleaded.  
  
Risika was sitting back, looking around and absorbing everything that was going on. "No, we just got here. Come on Hiei, you might as well enjoy it."  
  
"What is there to enjoy? This place is disgusting. And it's filled with weaklings. I wouldn't have come to a place like this when I actually lived in Makai and was...um..."  
  
"Evil?" Risika supplied.  
  
"I wasn't evil," Hiei snapped, "I was...er...I just..."  
  
Risika raised one of her eyebrows skeptically. "Yeah, sure Hiei. Whatever."  
  
Hiei started pouting after that. Youko was scoping for girls, um...I mean...for anything dangerous. After he finished, and gave a rather disappointed sigh, he turned back to the table. Risika was staring at the stage. It was empty and looked to stay that way for awhile after the discouraging response the audience gave the last time.  
  
"I wanna do karaoke." Risika stated.  
  
Hiei who seemed to be expecting something like this answered, "There's no way in the seven Hells I'm gonna let you do that, so you might as well sit back and forget it."  
  
Risika, who seemed to be expecting this answer, sighed. Youko, who had had a bored look on his face a moment ago, was now looking around questioningly.  
  
"Where'd Yusuke and Kuwabara go?"  
  
It took only a moment for the three to find their idiots, um...I mean friends.  
  
They were at the bar, already drunk and looking to become more so.  
  
Youko: [sigh] Let's go get'um.  
  
Hiei: Have fun.  
  
Youko: What?  
  
Hiei: I'm not gonna leave Risika here alone to go get those bakas. She'll be up on the stage in an instant and besides, you don't need my help to go get them.  
  
Youko: I don't wanna get those ahous on my own. They're embarrassing.  
  
Hiei: [stare] Kurama, you're a thousand-year-old demon. I think you can handle it.  
  
Unfortunately, as the two were having this conversation, Risika had snuck away and was now exactly where Hiei didn't want her to be.  
  
"Excuse me. Testing 1, 2, 3...testing. [clears throat] Well, first of all, I'd like to thank all of you for being here, and to say that while all of you have probably killed something recently, I know you're good deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down. And now for my first number I'd like to perform a little song about a big place."  
  
Risika took a deep breath and ..."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- klahoma!!! Where the wind comes rushin' down the plain!"  
  
"RISIKA!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She looked to the side of the stage where Hiei was standing, fuming. "You better get over here before they all kill you." he said pointing to the audience. She looked out into the crowd to see a mob of homicidal demons who looked about ready to pop.  
  
"Hm, maybe something a little more sophisticated." And with that the lights dimmed (don't ask me how she did that). The crowd quieted, wondering what was going on. Suddenly a sultry voice sounded out of the silence.  
  
"_You had plenty of money in 1922_."  
  
As Risika sang the last note of that, she let her cloak slip off to reveal a slinky black dress underneath. (not too slinky. -- perverts.) She continued singing and sauntered around the room acting like a slut, doing a perfect imitation of Jessica Rabbit.  
  
_"You let other women make a fool of you. Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
  
Get outta here, get me some money too.  
  
You're sitting down wonderin' what it's all about, If you ain't got no money they will put you out. Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
  
Get outta here, get me some money too.  
  
Now, if you had prepared 20 years ago, You wouldn't be a wanderin' now from door to door. Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
  
Get outta here, get me some money too."_  
  
As she approached the end of her song she walked back up to the stage.  
  
"_Why don't you do right, like some other men dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?_"  
  
The room was completely silent for almost a minute, then from the back somebody whistled. Then, the whole place burst into applause and whistles and howls. Risika was bowing. Youko looked totally shocked and Hiei's jaw was on the floor. Risika walked over to them.  
  
"Well, that was fun."  
  
Hiei had still not recovered. His mouth was still hanging open and his left eye was twitching.  
  
"Hiei? Hey Hiei. You okay?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
Youko seemed impressed, among other things. "Risika, I never would've thought you had it in you."  
  
Hiei, finally snapping out of it, "Don't even think about it fox."  
  
"Why Hiei, what ever are you talking about?" Youko said innocently.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about kitsune. I'm gonna have enough on my hands getting her out of here without a riot. I don't need to be worrying if you're getting her pregnant or something." Hiei grumbled.  
  
"I would never do that. I don't want kids. They're annoying." Youko assured him.  
  
Risika looked surprised but happy, "Aww, Hiei. I didn't know you cared."  
  
"Yeah, well...Who would want little yous running around? I can't take you as it is. If there were more I'd probably go crazy."  
  
"That's what I'm here for!!"   
  
"Where did you get that outfit anyway?" Hiei asked suspiciously.  
  
"I brought it in case I had to seduce anyone."  
  
O.O "What?"  
  
"Remember when we were leaving and you said I couldn't go and then I said why not and then you said because I'd get us all killed and then I said no I wouldn't, I'm helpful and adorable and then you asked me how that would be helpful and then I said because I could seduce people/demons if necessary."  
  
Risika said that all in one breath and very fast so Hiei was thrown off a little and his reply was "Oh."  
  
While all of this was going on, a few demons had ganged up and now they were surrounding the three. "Hey, we want to have a...private performance from our little diva here (how do demons know about divas?) so why don't you two run along." Hiei looked up at him and replied, "We were in the middle of a conversation. Why don't you run along, kuso-atoma."  
  
"What did you call me?!?"  
  
"He called you a-"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Risika. I think he heard me." Hiei turned back to the demons. "Now, as I was saying, why don't you all get out of here, before something bad happens to you. Like death."  
  
"Why you little...!!!" The demon swung a fist at Hiei. Or at least he thought he was swinging at Hiei. What he was actually swinging at was the spot where Hiei had just been standing. Hiei was now behind the demon. And the demon was now in two pieces. Sucks for him.  
  
"Did anyone else have anything to say?" Hiei asked looking around with murder in his eyes. The rest of the demons backed away, but it looked like they were going to gather up some more guys.  
  
"Now would be a good time to leave." Hiei said blandly.  
  
"But I got an encore!"  
  
"Risika, I. Don't. Care. You weren't supposed to go up there in the first place. We're leaving NOW." Hiei said, seized her hand, and dragged her out. As they passed the bar Youko grabbed Yusuke and Baka-supremo, who were passed out on the floor.  
  
The inhabitants looked at the door hatefully for a moment. Suddenly, Risika burst back in with her arms held up.  
  
"Thank You and Goodnight!!!"  
  
Hiei shot back in, grabbed her, and took off.

- - -

Our travelers were gathered around a campfire, enjoying their dinner of rice and jerky which is very different than what they had the night before which had been jerky and rice. Yusuke and Kuwabara were suffering from severe hangovers. They probably wouldn't have been that bad, but they had gotten into a fight earlier about who should ride Mono, so it was a lot worse. Neither of them had wanted to walk since they didn't feel well. Unfortunately, while they had been fighting, Risika had gotten on him and ridden off.  
  
Risika was now leaning against Mono. She was just sitting there quietly, thinking. Hiei was getting nervous.  
  
Hiei: What are you doing?  
  
Risika: What? I'm not doing anything. I'm just thinking.  
  
Hiei: Yeah, I know. You're making me uneasy.  
  
Risika: By thinking?  
  
Hiei: Yes.  
  
Risika: How does that make you uneasy?  
  
Hiei: Whenever you think too much, bad things tend to happen.  
  
Risika: Are you saying this in general terms, or are you talking about me specifically?  
  
Hiei: You.  
  
Risika: Well poo on you. I'm not gonna tell you.  
  
Hiei: Tell me what?  
  
Risika: What I was thinking.  
  
Hiei: I didn't want to know what you were thinking.  
  
Risika: Yes you did. You asked me what I was doing.  
  
Hiei: Exactly. I asked what you were doing, not what you were thinking.  
  
Risika: But you knew I was thinking. Why would you ask me what I was doing if you knew I was thinking but didn't want to know what I was thinking about?  
  
Hiei: I wanted to make sure you weren't plotting against me or anything again.  
  
Risika: Have you done anything that would make me want to plot against you?  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Risika: Then what are you worried about?  
  
Hiei: I was just making sure. You never know with you.  
  
Risika stuck her tongue out at Hiei. They sat there quietly for another couple minutes.  
  
Risika: I was thinking about what I'm gonna do.  
  
Hiei: Do when?  
  
Risika: When I get outta school.  
  
Hiei: Oh. What do you want to do?  
  
Risika: I dunno know. Do you think you could train me to be an assassin?  
  
Hiei: -.- No. I don't think pacifier-breath would let me do that. Besides, I don't think you'd like it that much.  
  
Risika: Doushite?  
  
Hiei: Because, while I'm sure you'd have no problem with killing people rolls eyes you have to take orders from someone else. And it's not like you're choosing who you kill. It could be someone you know. It's no fun doing what someone else tells you to.  
  
Risika: You do what Koenma says.  
  
Hiei: That's not by choice. If I don't he'll throw me in Reikai prison.  
  
Risika: And if you didn't, you never would have met me!! [makes starry-eyes and grasps hands together]  
  
Hiei: [mumble] I should have taken prison...[mumble]  
  
Risika: Nani?  
  
Hiei: Nothing.  
  
Kurama comes over and sits down next to them.  
  
Kurama: What were you guys talking about?  
  
Risika: I was trying to decide what I should do after school.  
  
Kurama: Maybe you could work for Koenma somehow.  
  
Risika: Hmmm. Maybe. That'd actually be pretty good. Then I can be with my darling Hiei!! [hugs Hiei]  
  
Hiei pushes her off.  
  
Hiei: How long till we get to this Junichi's place?  
  
Kurama: Actually, we should get there tomorrow.  
  
Hiei: Good.  
  
Risika: Chill Sparky!  
  
Hiei flies backwards.  
  
Hiei: Ahh! What'd you do that for?!?  
  
Risika: I just thought I should get some good use out of it before it comes of.  
  
Hiei: I can't wait till tomorrow...

* * *

I don't think this chapter was very good. I'll work hard on the next one. Today was my last day of training at work. I spilt a tray all over myself. It wasn't a big deal for me, but now I smell like V8 juice. The thing that gets me is that I knew it was gonna happen. I could just feel it all day. Oh well, I guess it had to happen sooner or later. Tomorrow I'm going to the mall to get this awesome dress I've wanted. It's all dominatrixy. Hehehe.  
  
Oh and that song that Risika sang is from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. I love that movie and I've always loved that part where Jessica sings that song, so I thought I'd stick it in there. And if anyone has anything they'd like to see (or read actually) tell me and I'll see if I can work it in. I want people to enjoy and I'm open to suggestions which means...REVIEW!!!! 


	6. FOLLOW THE LEADER

I'm soooo sorry it took so long for me to update!!!!!! TT Things have been so crazy for me! My sister got Mono!! (Not Mono the buffaguar, but Mono the kissing disease) She had to come home and I had to play nurse maid and then I was working too, and soon after that we left for vacation and I just got back yesterday after 11 days in Connecticut. I got to tour New York for a day. It was awesome. I want to live there. Anywho, you've waited long enough for this chapter so I won't make you wait anymore!   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Follow the Leader  
  
It was midmorning. The group was trudging along with renewed energy from knowing they were almost there. Risika was on Mono again but not in the same way she had been before. Her hands were tied behind her back, and there was a large piece of duct tape over her mouth. She was lying across his back on her stomach.  
  
See, what had happened is she believed she should get all the use she could out of her spell before they removed it. She had been throwing Hiei around like a rag doll relentlessly, and whenever he tried to get near her to shut her up, she would just do it again.  
  
After almost 2 hours of this, Hiei was on the edge. Just as Risika opened her mouth to say something (hmm, I wonder what...) he took a handful of dirt and threw it at her. It of course got in her mouth, and she started coughing. As she choked, Hiei put the tape on her mouth (he keeps some on him for situations like this), tied her up, and threw her over Mono. He looked at the demon beast and said "Don't let her fall off." and walked off. No one had said a word during the whole thing. Well, Kuwabara almost said something but Yusuke shut him up before he could get a word out.  
  
"He-"  
  
Yusuke slapped a hand over Kuwabara's mouth and hissed, "Be quiet, baka!! Hiei looks totally homicidal right now! If you said anything, I'm pretty sure he'd cut your tongue off!!"  
  
Kuwabara's eyes widen, and Yusuke takes his hand away. "Yeah, that's right. Just keep quiet."  
  
Kurama looked on with indecision. He usually helps Risika when Hiei's about to kill her, but she did kinda deserve it this time and Hiei wasn't really hurting her. Besides, it helped calm Hiei down and would get them there faster. So, Kurama turned away from Risika's pleading eyes with an apologetic look, and the group moved on.  
  
Risika kicked and screamed (as well as she could with tape on her mouth) for awhile. Eventually she got tired though, and just rode along with a bored look on her face. Some time around noon, they stopped to eat. Nobody touched Risika though, for fear of Hiei's wrath. Kurama felt he should say something however. "Don't you think she's had enough? She really should eat." Hiei didn't say anything but he walked over to Risika. Everyone watched silently.  
  
He looked at her for a moment. "If I take that tape off, do you swear you won't use this necklace again?"  
  
Risika nods.  
  
"And if you do, you'll let me put one on you for a week."  
  
Risika eyes widen but she nods.  
  
Hiei takes her down and takes off the tape. "Blah! Ugh, that sucked." She says as Hiei unties her hands.  
  
"Well, you deserved it. You're lucky I didn't kill you. I was about to."  
  
"Well, it just felt wrong to have that power and not use it. I figured I'd get you back for all the times you'll piss me off in the future. It was like putting it in a savings account. Then, the next time I'm mad at you, I can remember this experience and be at peace."  
  
Hiei rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Just remember what you promised." and he flitted off to check out their position.  
  
Risika sat down and started devouring her lunch. Yusuke stared at her. "God, how can you be that hungry. You were riding Mono the whole time." Risika looked up at him. "All that kicking and screaming takes a lot out of a girl. People should really have more respect for damsels in distress. Screaming is super tiring." That thought had never entered the detective's mind before. "Are you serious? It's just screaming, how can that make you tired?" Kurama, being the super genius he is answered, "Think about it. Everything in your body needs oxygen, and if you're using all your oxygen to scream, it really could tire you out." Yusuke thought about this for another minute then smiled. "Well, if that's true, then Kuwabara must be tired all the time because he's always screaming like a girl." "Hey Urameshi, that's not true and you know it!" Just then Hiei came back.  
  
"We need to get moving."  
  
Kurama looked at him curiously. "Why?"  
  
"Because there's a horde of demons following us."  
  
- - -  
  
Up until now, the group had been moving along at a kind of leisurely pace. Just fast enough so the wouldn't get too tired but it wouldn't take them forever either. Now, however, they were going as fast as they could. As Yusuke was rushing along he shouted, "Remind me again why we can't just fry those suckers to a crisp?!?"  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes but replied, "Remember what Koenma said? He doesn't want us to make a big scene and killing a huge pack of demons would make a big scene."  
  
"Since when do we listen to Koenma?"  
  
"Since I lied to him about why we were coming here idiot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Risika was riding Mono (normally) again since she couldn't keep up with the guys. As she rode along she hollered to Hiei, "Why do you think they're following us?"  
  
Hiei looked at her disdainfully and replied, "Well, considering I recognized some of them from the bar before, I gonna assume they're after you amazing singing talents."  
  
"Well, in that case we can just stop and I give them a little performance."  
  
"God, you are such an idiot. I was being sarcastic. They probably wanna rape you and tear the rest of us to shreds."  
  
"Oh. Well they can't do that cause you could kill them all in like a millisecond."  
  
Hiei smirked. "True. But you heard what Kurama said, no big scenes."  
  
"Right. Hey Kurama!!! How much further?"  
  
Kurama looked back and shouted. "It should be just up ahead, at these cliffs."  
  
The group marched on in silence for the rest of their path. Finally they reached the cliff face. The cliff was full of passages. If you didn't know where you were going you could lost for days, maybes even months, and then you'd starve and die a horrible death of water deprivation and your body would get all dried out and the bones would linger there, and then someone else would get lost and stumble upon your remains and scream "Oh God!!! I'm gonna die here just like this poor soul!!"  
  
O.o....uh, yeah. At least this is what was going through Risika's head. (It'd be going through mine too.) "Um, I'll just wait out here. You guys have fun in the deathtrap-uh...I mean cliff."  
  
"Risika, you can't stay out here with the demons coming. Don't worry. I know exactly where I'm going."  
  
"Kurama? When was the last time you were here?"  
  
"Um...when I was still Youko."  
  
"And how long ago was that?"  
  
"Uh...I dunno know. Like 20 years."  
  
"So...how do you know this Junichi person still lives here? And if she does, she's not gonna know you as you."  
  
"Hm, good point. I should transform into Youko. But don't worry about the other thing. She's been in the same place for over 400 years."  
  
Risika still looked a little skeptical, but then she remembered she wasn't alone and if they got lost, they could just kill Kuwabara for food.  
  
Kurama started to climb up the cliff. The others followed. Before Risika started up, she took Mono over to a patch of bushes. "Now, you just stay here and wait for us. Stay in the bushes so the demons don't notice you and don't go near them. We'll be back soon." The she started to climb.  
  
After they got to a ledge about 100 feet up Kurama stopped. Once everyone had reached the top (Risika panting heavily) he told everyone what was going to happen. "Okay, I'm gonna transform in a second. We have to go into this cave and then into a secret passage on the right. You won't notice it unless you know it's there so stay close to me and don't wander off. And don't touch anything. And it'd be better if you guys didn't say anything either."  
  
Hiei looked at Yusuke and Risika. "So, basically just act like a rock." Then he turned to Kuwabara, "That shouldn't be too hard for you seeing as you have the same IQ as one."  
  
Kuwabara would have retorted back but he was too distracted by the edge of the ledge, the ground below, and all the space that separated the two.  
  
Kurama transformed into his more perverted, yet still sexy, other side, and they headed off into the deathtrap- uh...I mean cliff.  
  
- - -  
  
The inside of the cliff was pretty dark. It was no problem for Youko and Hiei but for their eyesight challenged friends, it was a little more difficult. They had been walking for a few minutes when a BUMP followed by a SMACK rang out of the silence. Youko stopped and turned around. "Hiei, light." Hiei mumble something that resembled "...slave driver..." and formed a little fireball in his hand.  
  
On the ground, rubbing her knee painfully, was Risika. "Itai..."  
  
Youko looked at her emotionlessly. "What happened?"  
  
"I stumbled over a root or something."  
  
"Well, you're fine. Let's keep moving."  
  
Risika got up and followed along mumbling "...slave driver..."  
  
With their newly formed torch, also known as Hiei, the group moved on much quicker than before. When the reached the passage, Youko stopped to make sure everyone was still with them, and as they walked, they could see a light up ahead. As they came closer, shadows bounced off the walls, and strange scents and sounds played with their senses. Finally, after what seemed like ages to everybody except Youko, Hiei, Yusuke, and Risika (so basically just Kuwabara because he's an idiot) they entered a small, dome- shaped cavern. There were a million things to look at so I can't list them all but here's a summary: There were cabinets filled with liquids, powders, and little charm thingys, one was filled with different skulls and another had other body parts. There were different kinds of plants all over the place. On the far wall, a large curtain was hung. It separated this room from another, and since no one was in this room, they could only assume that Junichi would be back there. Youko gave them all a remember-what-I- told-you-or-else look and headed over and drew back the curtain.  
  
The room had candles everywhere, and the walls were carved-in bookshelves, filled with hundreds of books, and scrolls. In the center was a pile of blankets and pillows and in the center of the pile sat an old demon.  
  
Her hair was white with blue streaks in it, and had a kinda Albert Einstein look to it. She had a plump body, but thin, spindly-looking arms and legs. She actually had 4 arms, but hey, who's counting? Her skin was wrinkled and gray, and when I say gray, I actually mean gray. Her eyes bugged out her head, she had a really flat nose, pointy ears, and a thin mouth. When she looked up and saw Youko, her eyes bugged out even further. She stared at him for a full minute before doing anything.  
  
And then she started laughing.  
  
She laughed and laughed. She was rolling around, gripping her sides with 2 hands while she slapped her knees with the other 2. Everyone except Youko seemed surprised by this reaction, and stared at her until finally, she calmed down as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"So, the master thief returns to my lair. And what can I help you with, my dear fox?" she said in a whiny voice.  
  
"A friend of mine needs you to remove a charm that was put on him." He said and indicated Hiei.  
  
She peered at Hiei and motioned for him to come closer. He felt a little nervous, although he would never admit that to anyone. She looked him over for a moment and then asked him, "Well, what's the charm?" Hiei pulled the necklace out from underneath his shirt. Before it even hit his chest however, he was yanked forward. "Hey!..."  
  
Junichi didn't pay attention to him though, and absorbed herself in studying the pendant. "Hmmm...seems a command spell has been placed on this. A pretty good one too. But these can only be used in close proximity. Who put this on you?" inquired the sorceress. Hiei looked around and pointed at Risika, who seemed very interested in the ceiling at the moment. "She did."  
  
Junichi let go of the necklace, get up rather agilely for her looks, and was in Risika's face in 2 seconds. "Hmmm...did you really do this spell?" Junichi asked her, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Risika looked around at the others nervously and then back at Junichi.  
  
"Ummm...yes?"  
  
She was suddenly thrown forward as Junichi gave her a huge pat on the back. "Well, good for you!!! Why'd you do it, eh? Is he an old boyfriend? Did he cheat on you? Impregnate and then abandon you?" Once again everyone looked shocked except Youko. The old demon looked over at the fox mischievously, "Or maybe you were trying to make someone jealous? I know it has to be something sexual if the kitsune here is involved."  
  
Youko gave her a bored, impatient look. "I had nothing to do with it," then he smirked "It was a lover's spat between those two." Almost instantly he had two insane little pyromaniacs (Risika may not be a demon but she's till a pyro) all over him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FOX?!"  
  
"WE WERE NOT HAVING A LOVER'S SPAT AND YOU KNOW IT!!!"  
  
He just smirked while the two of them continued to scream at him, drowning each other out. Risika then turned to Hiei and screamed "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!! I'M TRYING TO YELL AT HIM!!"  
  
"YOU SHUT UP, BUSU!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped at this.  
  
Risika then growled menacingly and launched herself at Hiei. The two were rolling around on the ground, screaming and trying to bite each other's heads off. Hiei pinned Risika down and got this triumphant little smirk on his face. Risika became even more pissed and burst out "CHILL SPARKY!!" Hiei of course flew across the room. He got up and gave Risika a death glare. Youko was chuckling and Junichi seemed to be enjoying all this very much. "Well, now that I see what's going on, I'm sure I can get that necklace off. Although I'm not sure I want to. This is all very entertaining." Hiei then gave her a death glare, "You better." he growled. Junichi wasn't impressed by this but set to work on figuring out the removing spell.  
  
Everyone was wandering around the room, looking at various objects while Junichi worked. Youko just sat at the table she was working at, talking to her about everything that had happened to him.  
  
"Yes, I see. That was a very smart move to transfer your spirit like that. But I'm sure it took some getting use to to be a ningen." Junichi concluded after he'd finished.  
  
"Who says I'm used to it?" Youko said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Junichi smirked. "Well, you're you now. Why don't you just stay like this?  
  
"...........Koenma'd throw me in prison probably. He can't let a "master thief" run around unchecked." (He said this like he didn't see what the big deal was.)  
  
Junichi looked at him with a knowing smile. "I don't think that's the only reason."  
  
Youko just glared at her.  
  
Junichi smiled. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you."  
  
She was talking to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were trying to get each other to poke a strange looking plant that was ozzing something that looked marshmallow fluff. The two jumped at the reprimand, and moved away to look at other stuff. Risika was looking at the books in the back. She was about to take on down to look at when a ball of fuzzy jumped in her face.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Hiei looked over exasperated. "What is it now?"  
  
Risika was batting at her head. "Something's in my hair!!!!"  
  
Hiei came over and saw a fuzz ball sitting on her head. "It's just fuzz! Hold still." Hiei then went to take it out, but when his finger touched it, it scuttled away.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
Junichi scuttled over. "What are you two yelling about?"  
  
Risika was still frantically swatting at her head. "There's something in my hair!!!"  
  
Junichi saw the fuzz ball scampering around her head and yelled "Hold it!!"  
  
Risika froze and Junichi walked over and plucked it off. In her hands was the fuzz ball. Under closer inspection however, two little eyes could be seen poking out from all the fuzz.  
  
"This is Wetzle," she said, "He's a little helper of mine."  
  
Wetzle dashed up her arm and settled in her hair.  
  
Risika, now seeing she wasn't being attacked, asked "Can I hold it?" Junichi reached up, plucked Wetzle off, and handed him to Risika. Wetzle seemed a little nervous since this person had been swiping at him a few moments ago, but when Risika started to pet him, he settled down and started darting around her shoulders and arms. Risika giggled. "He tickles." Hiei rolled his eyes. 'Great. She's gonna wanna keep this thing too.'  
  
Risika played with Wetzle for awhile. Kuwabara and Yusuke were getting bored so they decided to go see if those demons were still after them. Soon after they left, they could be heard rushing back.  
  
"Guys!! Those demons are right at the bottom of the cliff!!"  
  
"So what? It's not like they know we're up here, and even if they did, they couldn't find us." Hiei said while watching Risika. He was making sure she didn't try to smuggle Wetzle out of there when they left.  
  
"Yeah, but they've got Mono!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
I don't know if this story is really any good, but I'm gonna finish it at least! I'm going to MetroCon this weekend! WOOHOO!!! After that I'm gonna be super-free so I'll have a lot of time and can hopefully improve my writing. 


	7. THE END

This gonna be the last chapter of this story. But don't fret my dear readers, right after I finish this, I'm gonna start on the story that'll introduce Risika and how she became a part of the group and everything and I have some good ideas for that so WOOHOO!  
  
Botan pops up out of nowhere.  
  
Botan: I'm gonna be in that story right? Cause I wasn't in this one at all!  
  
Me: We'll see.  
  
Botan: What?!? How could you not put me in? I was there you know!  
  
Me: Yeah, but...well...you annoy Hiei. And I have enough trouble with him as it is. Sorry Botan, but the readers have to know so I have to make sacrifices. 'please let her buy that!!'  
  
Botan: Well...I guess I can understand that but I still think I should be in it. But, do I really annoy Hiei that much?  
  
Hiei starts to walk over, sees Botan, and turns in the other direction. Botan looks all upset. I put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Me: Don't feel bad about it Botan. Everybody annoys him. Be glad he doesn't hate you with a fiery passion like he does Kuwabara.  
  
Botan: I just have to try harder to make him like me!!!! runs after him  
  
Me: Um, Botan, that's not such a good idea!!! Botan!!! Oh man, well I don't own YYH. You guys enjoy the story! [runs after Botan]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Hiei, Risika, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were all huddled outside the entrance to the cave planning their attack.  
  
"Okay, Yusuke, you and Kuwabara go in from the front, I'll take the rear. Risika you just grab Mono and get out of there. Once she's gone we all back off. Understand?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"UNDERSTAND?"  
  
"Yes." She pouts.  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
And with that, the four ran out and jumped down to the mob waiting below. (Actually, Risika didn't jump. Hiei picked her up and then jumped.) Some of the demons didn't notice them right away, but they were soon alerted as the ones who did notice started yelling. The guys were taking their time to get through them all since they were only trying to distract them long enough for Risika to get Mono out.  
  
"God, what's taking her so long?!?" Yusuke shouted as he punched another demon. Just as he said that though, he heard a Xena-like war-cry sound. Hiei heard this also and it distracted him from his killing spree. He looked for the source of the sound and when he found it his jaw dropped.  
  
There was Risika, riding Mono like some crazy bull rider. The two of them were hopping around, smashing demons into the ground. She also had a club in her hand and as he smashed, she smacked. They were jumping around like they were playing leap-frog or something.  
  
A lot of the demons were dumbstruck by this and simply stood there, open- mouthed till she started to head in their direction, then they screamed and ran away. The boys just watched as the massacre continued. When every demon was either a pancake or gone, they finally stopped.  
  
Risika dismounted her living death machine and surveyed the damage. She seemed satisfied with herself. The guys were just standing there dumbfounded. Hiei finally snapped out of it and stomped over to her.  
  
"What the HELL were you doing?!?" he screamed in her face.  
  
Her head reared back a little. "Jeez, Hiei, it's not a big deal. We were just having a little fun."  
  
Hiei's eye twitched. "Fun? FUN? You think it's gonna be fun when Koenma finds out about this? And then he's gonna wanna know everything else, INCLUDING the truth about why we're here!"  
  
"Oh yeah...I forgot." She stated.  
  
Hiei almost went into convulsions. Instead he sated himself by chopping up a couple of the nearby bodies. He took a couple of deep breaths and then just started to walk back to the cliff. He passed Yusuke and Kuwabara on the way. They were still dumbstruck. "Next time, we just let them kill her." He said as he walked by.  
  
The boys looked over to Risika. She looked confused. "I don't see what the big deal is." The two gave her incredulous looks and then turned to follow Hiei. She shrugged her shoulders and started after them.  
  
- - -

Back inside, Junichi was brewing the potion that would help end the charm. As Hiei walked back in, Youko looked at him curiously.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
Youko just shrugged and went back to watching Junichi. She was stirring in different ingredients. Hiei walked up to her. "How long is this going to take?" he asked.  
  
She didn't look at him but answered, "Once I finish mixing this, it needs to settle for about half a day, at the least. Then you drink it and perform the counter spell."  
  
"Settle? For half a day?"  
  
"Yes. I'll give you a bottle and you can just take it with you. By the time you get back it should be ready. I've written down the rest of it." she said as she grabbed a ladle and poured a good amount into a flagon. She then handed it to Hiei. "Here you go. Now, how were you planning on paying for this?"  
  
"Urm...."  
  
She grabbed back the bottle. "You do have payment don't you. You don't think I just go around doing favors for people? No matter if they're old friends."  
  
Risika came over. "Of course we have payment! It's just outside!" and she headed out toward the exit.  
  
All the guys had no idea what she was talking about and everyone followed. When they were on the cliff ledge, she pointed down. "See! There it is!"  
  
Junichi squinted and looked around. "What? I don't see it."  
  
"That!" and Risika pointed down at Mono who was chewing on a bush.  
  
The guys all looked shocked and gave Risika questioning looks. She gave them a look that said Don't-say-anything and turned her attention back to Junichi.  
  
"He's very sweet and smart. We can't take him back with us, and since you seem to like animals, we thought it'd be a good idea. You'd have to take very good care of him though." She said.  
  
Junichi looked like she was happy, but she was trying to hold it back. "Hm, well I guess he'll do. And don't worry, I take care of all my animals."  
  
Risika beamed. "Great! Then I guess you can give us the spell and we can get going."  
  
Junichi gave Hiei back the bottle and gave him a piece of paper that was rolled up. He put it in their pack (did you think they had just been pulling everything out of thin air?) and stood up. "Well, that's it. Thanks." He turned around and started down the cliff.  
  
Risika gave an exasperated sigh. "Don't mind him, he's always grouchy. Thanks a lot for the help. And please take good care of Mono." She told Junichi. The old sorceress smiled and reassured her, "Don't worry, I'll take great care of him. Have a safe journey." "Thanks." Risika turned to follow Hiei. "Jeez, couldn't you wait for me? You know I'm not that good at climbing and..." the rest of her rant went unheard as she descended. Yusuke and Kuwabara said their thank-you's and began their climb. Youko was the only one left. "Well, I'd say it was nice to see you but that'd be a lie..." The old woman just smiled. "You too. Have fun." She teased. Youko snorted, "Yeah right. Anyway...thanks." And he jumped of the ledge (showoff --).  
  
- - -  
  
The group was back at the temple. They had used Yusuke's communicator and Botan (see! You were in this story...kinda) brought them back through a nearby portal. (you may ask why they didn't just do that in the first place but then we wouldn't of had all this fun now, would we?) They had gotten back late so they all just crashed. It was the next morning and Hiei was dragging Risika out of bed.  
  
"Ugh, but why can't we just do it later? I'm tirrrrrrrrrrrred..." she whined as he lugged her into the kitchen.  
  
"Shut up. I want this thing off me now! Then you can make breakfast or whatever."  
  
"I'm not your cook! If you want breakfast, make it yourself!"  
  
Hiei rubbed his temples. "FINE. Can we just do the spell please?"  
  
Risika grumpily picked up the paper and unrolled it. "Okay first, drink that potion stuff."  
  
Hiei drank it and almost gagged. "UGH, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" he yelled. Risika jumped about a foot in the air. "GOD, DON'T SCREAM!"  
  
Kurama walked in. "What's all the noise?"  
  
Risika skipped over to him. "Good morning! Hiei was screaming about that potion and how gross it was and then I told him not to scream. It nice to see you're back to you."  
  
Hiei almost fell over. "How come you're nice to him?"  
  
"Because he didn't drag me out of bed."  
  
Hiei was back to rubbing his temples. "Let's just get back to the spell."  
  
"Okay, jump up and down..."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to see if you'd do it."  
  
"RISIKA..."  
  
"Alright. Now, after you drink the potion you have to...oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It says you have to implement the charm that is being removed."  
  
"...so you have to..."  
  
"You can't get mad at me for this....Chill Sparky."  
  
Hiei flew backwards for what he hoped would be the last time. Kurama gave him a hand up. "What next?" he spat.  
  
"Now, I just say this little part and that's it."  
  
"So say it!"  
  
"FINE...Let this imbalance be rectified and all be put into balance again."  
  
"...that's it?"  
  
"It should be." Risika walked over and grabbed the necklace. She pulled it over Hiei's head. They all just stared at it for a minute. Risika then held it out to Kurama. "Well, here you go!"  
  
"I don't want it." He said.  
  
Risika looked over at Hiei. "Do you want it?"  
  
"Of course not!!"  
  
"Well, then what are we going to do with it?"  
  
- - -  
  
Koenma walked (or floated. Whatever.) into his office to start his day. As he sat down he noticed something lying on top of all he paperwork. It was a large chain with a big S amulet. He picked it up and looked around. There was no one to be seen. He put it on and started to do the moonwalk across his desk. He did a few little dance moves and jumped back into his chair. He looked around again. He then tucked the necklace under his shirt and prepared himself to start another day of ruling the world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
YEAH! I finished the story! I hope it was okay. I have to start on the next one now. Yesterday was my sister's birthday and my parents got her the Yu Yu Hakusho game for GameBoy Advanced! I have one too, so as soon as she opened it I stole it and played. It was okay, but they spelt Keiko wrong! They spelt it "Kayko" which is wrong! I'm gonna go play it some more now. I'm at the part where Yusuke is fighting Hiei for the Spirit Sword. YEAH HIEI!!! Adios amigos (or amigas)!!


End file.
